The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and in particular to a method of providing a mobile terminal user a variety of download options for purchased digital content, at various prices.
Wireless communications system mobile terminals include increasingly sophisticated audio-visual playback and interaction, as well as data processing and networking capability. This sophistication enables uses to engage in a wide variety of activities using the mobile terminal, such as high-fidelity audio playback, still and video image storage and playback, gaming, Internet browsing, e-mail, and the like, in addition to traditional voice communications. To satisfy the growing demand for mobile terminal digital content—which may include digital audio and video content, executable files such as games, mobile terminal features and enhancements such as ring tones, and the like—various content providers have arisen to supply the digital content to users for a price. The content providers may maintain merchant websites on the Internet, may be integrated into one or more wireless communications system, and/or may be accessed by the mobile terminal in other ways.
The content providers may offer a wide array of digital content for purchase, lease, or license by mobile terminal users. A broad array of economic models may be supported. For example, digital content may be made available on a pay-per-view basis. Alternatively, a user may purchase, lease, or license an instance of digital content that allows unlimited playback (perhaps limited to a specific mobile terminal). In general, digital content may be sold, leased, or licensed in a variety of packages and options, as known to those of skill in the art or as may be developed. As used herein, the term “purchase” of digital content encompasses all such transactions.
Regardless of the price or terms under which digital content is purchased, delivery of the digital content to the user's mobile terminal remains problematic, and has economic repercussions. For example, the bandwidth currently available in many wireless communication systems is insufficient to support the immediate, high-speed download of digital content from a content provider to a user's mobile terminal—at least without incurring significant additional costs. While bandwidth is anticipated to increase due to technological evolution, concomitant technological evolution in mobile terminals will support—and users will demand—digital content of ever-increasing size (e.g., full-length movies). Furthermore, wireless communication system bandwidth will likely continue to lag wired communication system bandwidth.
In many cases, delivery of digital content across a wireless communications system will impose an additional cost on the transaction. This delivery cost may be minimal or may not exist at all in the case of delivery via a wired communication network. For example, a digital audio file (e.g., MP3) for a popular song may cost 99¢, with no delivery charge, on the Internet. However, in purchasing the same song from a user's mobile terminal, the user may incur the digital content cost of 99¢, and additionally a significant delivery fee, assuming the user requires or desires immediate, high-speed delivery.